1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mounting device for signs, and more particularly to an improved hinge clip assembly for hingedly coupling a plurality of flip display panels to a sign panel.
2. Discussion
Commercial signs are designed to display advertising and images for products or services. However, some information or images related to the products or services may vary over the duration of time in which the sign is viewed by consumers. In certain applications, the fluctuation of the information requires frequent changes directly on the sign. For example, the price of a product or the time of a service, such as a viewing of a movie, may fluctuate. Many signs provide a manner in which information on the sign can be displayed but cannot easily be modified.
Signs commonly used to display frequently changing information may include flip displays that allow changes in the information or images. Flip displays have a plurality of panels bearing alphanumeric information or images. The panels are located next to each other so that one panel can be flipped to change the information or image displayed. For example, if two panels are next to each other, a first panel located in an upper panel position bears the upper half of a number upon it and the second panel located in a lower panel position bears the lower half of a number upon it such that the two panels form a complete number. Additional panels bearing additional information or images are located beneath the first and second panels, stacked and hidden out of view. This set of flip panels is arranged to allow flipping of each panel from one position to another. Thus, the second panel can be flipped into an upper panel position over the first panel, thereby exposing a third panel in the lower panel position and the second side of the second panel in the upper panel position. With the panels retained in this configuration, information or images on the third panel and newly exposed second side of the second panel are viewed.
Conventionally, a circular hinge clip is located adjacent the flip panels and secure the flip panels to the sign panel such that each panel can be flipped between a lower panel position and an upper panel position. Such hinge clips are secured to the sign with a rivet or similar fastener. While such hinge clips have provided an adequate means for coupling the flip display to the sign panel, the head of a riveted fastener may disrupt the information displayed on the sign. In view of this and other drawbacks of conventional hinge clips, there is a need for an improved hinge assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to install and easy to operate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hinge assembly having a pair of hinge clips which interconnect from opposite sides of a sign panel. It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge clip assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to install and easy to operate. These and other objects are provided by a hinge assembly and sign display apparatus. The hinge assembly of the present invention includes pair of hinge clips having a U-shaped mid-section and an interlocking feature formed at the ends thereof. The pair of hinge clips are assembled in an opposed facing relationship such that the interlocking features engage one another to secure the hinge assembly to the sign panel.